


the devil you know

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Inflation, Consentacles, Demon Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stomach Bulge, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacles, the tldr is that Jeno gets stuffed by shadow tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: There's a demon living in Lee Jeno's house.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 28
Kudos: 437
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	the devil you know

**Author's Note:**

> hello prompter! i hope this is.. something like what you might have liked? i know tentacle monster donghyuck is a little bit out there but *__* yeah!!! donghyuck sexy <3
> 
> ty to vivi for betaing <3 kisses for you forever. 
> 
> this is so fucking depraved like genuinely. i would apologise but.. no apologies :)

There's a demon living in Jeno's house.

He has far too many teeth and eyes the shade of a midnight lagoon and his shadow is always out of sync with his steps and when he looks at Jeno with a coy smile and licks his lips, Jeno feels his stomach drop out of his body. His gaze pierces through him and the heat that swims on the surface of his skin is palpable, shimmering in waves as he lounges on the sofa, long legs stretched out, brimstone on every drag of his tongue as he sips from his drink.

He’s wicked and bright and so beautiful Jeno thinks he might just fall for his charms and let him sink his teeth into his flesh — let him suck every last drop of pleasure from his body until he was a husk.

  
  
  
  
  


You might ask how Jeno got into this situation. Answering a 'roommates wanted' flier was how. Donghyuck was upfront in what he was — he was polite about it. He didn't try to hide from Jeno that he was a literal demon birthed from the depths of hell. Jeno's not prejudiced — his best friend is a demon (though Jaemin is more of an _imp_ than a flat out succubus, hellbent on being the devil on someone's shoulder rather than sucking out their life force through their dick). 

He's really not one to judge, either way. Donghyuck had stellar references and promised to clean up after himself and he even cooked dinner for Jeno often enough. He paid his bills on time and was generally quiet — all Jeno had to deal with was the slight smell of brimstone and occasionally walking in on Donghyuck getting railed (or railing people).

Like right now, for instance. Donghyuck looks more shadow than human, smoke flowing out in a volcanic breath around his hips as he perches on top of whatever poor soul is his dinner. The man is young — in good shape, muscles defined, figure swallowed by the tendrils of smoke that flow from Donghyuck's back. He thinks Donghyuck is sitting on his cock — though Jeno actually can't see on account of said smoke. Said smoke that seems to have a mind of its own, curling in long whips that slide across the sheets like snakes freed from a basket.

"What're you doing?" Jeno asks, even though it's a stupid question. He knows what Donghyuck is doing.

"What are _you_ doing?" Donghyuck fires back. Parts of him shimmer and shift and Jeno gets a nagging sense there's more to him than he can see — parts of Donghyuck that don't exist on this plane, or the next. Parts of him that feel bigger than the room — bigger than Jeno can possibly comprehend.

"I — I heard noises?"

Donghyuck tilts his head to the side. The man moans and one of the shadowy tendrils shifts and slides up his chest like a snake, curling over his lips and slipping into his mouth. Jeno watches its passage — it just keeps going, joined by another, sliding down his throat and muffling the sounds trying to escape. He shivers.

"You know what. Never mind."

Jeno shuts the door again — his heart pounding — and walks to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

He's halfway through boiling the kettle before he remembers he doesn't _drink_ tea, and instead he pulls his helmet off the rack and walks into the freezing autumn wind to take a ride around the block.

  
  
  
  
  


Most of the time Jeno feels like a pigeon among hellcats. It's not his fault — or even intentional — that he's surrounded himself with all manner of demons, it's just something that happened. First there was Renjun in middle school, who'd sat next to him and grinned at him with the most alluring smile he'd seen in his life. Then there was Jaemin, obviously — his younger brother's best friend turned into _his_ best friend. He and Renjun got on like a house on fire and it had become the trio of them — Jeno like a human with two devils who directed him to mischief and giggled every time it backfired.

But Donghyuck is different. There's an edge to everything he does — something vicious and dark. He's polite and sweet and the walking in on him getting fucked is a bit of a bother but Jeno figures it's like walking in on someone when they're working, right? He doesn't mind it that much. He just wishes Donghyuck would remember to close the door.

But beyond that there's still — _something_ that nags at him. Sometimes Donghyuck looks at him with a wicked hunger, like he's trying to work out what part of Jeno to cook and eat. Like he's some delectable morsel to corrupt.

Maybe he is. Jeno thinks he's a pretty good person in the grand scheme of things — he helps old ladies cross the street, he volunteers at the cat shelter, he has a monthly charity donation running and he tries to be the best person he can every day. Maybe that's why Donghyuck likes him so much.

He's told him as much. One time he'd leaned in, a little too close for comfort, and hooked his finger under Jeno's chin with his eyes lidded and his smile lazy.

"You're so deliciously innocent," Donghyuck said — voice low, words curling on the end of his tongue. "So beautiful."

Jeno had just stayed silent. Donghyuck’s smile grew wider and he’d released him and gone back to his phone, curling up in a ball and tucking his wings against his back.

It was such a curious turn of words — that Donghyuck found innocence delicious. Jeno isn't even _that_ innocent. He's open minded enough — he's sucked a few cocks in his lifetime. What was Donghyuck's bar for innocence that he even thought Jeno qualified? Becoming flustered at the mention of the word cock was surely not enough.

Was it?

It all tangles up in Jeno's brain. Every time he sees Donghyuck — every time he walks through the door and he's _there._ The worst part of it is that some days Jeno considers letting Donghyuck have him. The worst part is that Jeno is aware that he’s a sex demon — that he’s supposed to be the hottest thing alive — and Jeno _wants_ him all the same.

  
  
  
  
  


He swears there's something about Donghyuck that keeps getting larger. Something about him that feels like he becomes more and more suffocating by the day. The way he saunters around their home. The way he groans when he's popping his back after he wakes up. Renjun comes over and runs his fingers over Donghyuck's back and Donghyuck sinks into him, shimmering for a second. His wings fan out and Renjun plays his fingers over the webbing, digging into the joints and massaging them, all while Jeno tries to act like he isn't fascinated.

He's fascinated by the way Renjun and Jaemin interact — the way the both of them toy with their magic. There's usually an explosion of sparks or a lingering smell of sulfur half the time they touch — but when Renjun touches Donghyuck it's something different.

"Do you two ever...?" Jeno trails off. They're sitting in the student commons together, Renjun resting his chin on his Physics textbook and no doubt trying to pretend he's not considering death by calculator.

"Start at the start of the conversation," Renjun says. He rolls his head sideways and groans. "I feel like my brain is going to boil."

"Sorry," Jeno says. That embarrassment about sex is coming through hot again. He's always been so fucking curious about Renjun and Donghyuck that he thinks he can power through. Donghyuck doesn't respond to anyone else's touch the way he does to Renjun's — usually he's the one making people moan, not the one letting out little whines at every touch of someone's fingers.

Donghyuck _is_ the only demon Jeno has ever even seen with wings — and Renjun is the only person allowed to touch them. It's a curiosity.

"Don't apologise. C'mon." Renjun flicks his pen across the desk and catches it with his other hand. Beside them a group of girls are sharing sushi and gossiping about someone's impotent boyfriend. 

He wonders if Donghyuck ever has problems getting it up.

"Do you and Donghyuck ever," he cringes and makes a vague gesture. "You know?"

"Fuck?"

"Geeze."

"Are you asking if I've fucked your succubus friend?"

The girls beside them laugh — and Jeno's pretty sure it's directed at them. It has to be, but he's too embarrassed to even look up at them. He can feel his cheeks heating up and he's about five seconds away from abandoning this conversation and smacking his head against the table again (and leaving Renjun to drown in his homework). "Yes," he mumbles.

"Jeno," Renjun laughs. "I'm pretty sure Donghyuck would _die_ if he tried to drain me."

"Does he have to drain someone to fuck them?"

"No. But I think it would be kind of pointless. He needs to do that to live."

Jeno pauses. He supposes Renjun’s probably right. A reality of the entire situation Donghyuck has going on. He’s a sex demon. He needs to sex to live. It’s like food to him — what’s the point of eating something that doesn’t sustain you?

Mind you, Jeno eats a lot of junk food, which objectively does nothing for him. Maybe Donghyuck fucks for the joy of fucking sometimes, too. _People_ fuck for the joy of fucking, don’t they? Maybe they’re not so different after all.

“So have you guys fucked?”

Renjun grins at him and wiggles his eyebrows. “Looking for a review?”

“I’m just curious,” Jeno says, though the tips of his ears are starting to heat up. 

“It’s good,” Renjun says. He rests his cheek against his textbook and yawns. “Best sex you’ll ever have in your life. And,” he adds, wiggling his fingers, “if you like a little something something, he’ll provide.”

“What does that mean?” 

Renjun smiles, that smug smile when he knows something that Jeno doesn’t. “You’ll see.”

  
  
  
  
  


Another Friday. Jeno's just finished a shift that’s mostly consisted of being yelled at by soccer moms and fourteen year olds who want an ungodly amount of caramel syrup in their lattes, and he's ready to just lie down on the couch and slowly begin his metamorphosis into a human blob. He kicks off his shoes in the hall and dumps his uniform on the ground, stripping down to his jeans as he shuffles down the hall to pick out whatever clothes smell the most fresh from the floor of his room. There's a university branded shirt hanging off the edge of his desk that he picks up, and he changes into his sweatpants, pulling on his old jacket and grabbing his laptop from his bed. 

Donghyuck isn’t home. 

Donghyuck isn’t home for all of five minutes, during which Jeno has managed to set up in the lounge, blanket pulled over his knees and heater set low. He’s browsing Netflix when the front door opens and the wind whistles through, carrying the autumn chill and Donghyuck’s cursing at the sudden rainstorm, before it slams shut and Donghyuck calls out to Jeno. 

Jeno answers without really thinking, biting his lip. Renjun’s words are still rolling around in his head.

Of course Renjun has fucked Donghyuck. When did that even happen? How many times? Have all his friends fucked Donghyuck — Jaemin too? Should he ask him if it's a good idea? He's sure it's not a good idea — and yet here Donghyuck is. Here he is walking past Jeno in his stupid skin tight jeans with his thighs on display, with his jacket tight on his broad shoulders and the outline of his wings clearly visible beneath the fabric.

Oh god. How do you ask someone to fuck you? Jeno can't stare too long, can he? Donghyuck would think that was weird that he was staring at him. And yet...

Donghyuck flashes him a smile with those wicked teeth on display and he feels like a mouse in a trap. Like Donghyuck might tear Jeno's throat out if he let him.

"How was work?" Donghyuck asks. He's thumbing through his mail, bottom lip caught between his teeth, fingers deft as they tear an envelope open.

"It was good. Uh. Donghyuck?"

"Yeah?" He doesn’t stop. He’s reading the letter, scanning it line by line.

"Have you slept with Renjun?"

Donghyuck laughs. "Of course I have."

"And Jaemin?"

Another laugh. He's not looking at his mail anymore — he's looking straight at Jeno, the brimstone returned to his eyes. "Yes. Are you curious?"

"I was..." Jeno trails off. His laptop is uncomfortable on his knees and he puts it on the table. How is he even supposed to ask this? Fucking hell. He's sure he's overthinking it. "Just wondering," he finishes lamely.

"About?"

About what? Isn't that the question. He's a sex demon. God, it should be easy to ask him this. Jeno's basically giving himself a fucking pep talk at this point. Psyching himself up to ask his roommate to fuck him. His roommate who lives to fuck. His stupid sexy roommate with those mile long legs and those wicked eyes and fucking demonic wings and this entire presence that just seems to _loom_ over him, this shadow that seems to drag along his steps.

Jeno swallows. "I just." _Get it over with Jeno, c'mon._ "Wanted to know. What it was like. If you'd..."

"If I'd?"

Jeno wants him. Holy fuck, he wants him. Every part of him. What's it like to touch him — to kiss him? 

“If you’d. You know.”

The words catch in his throat. Donghyuck deposits his letters on the table and shrugs his jacket off before he turns to Jeno and raises his eyebrows, clearly amused. “If I’d... you know?” 

He’s so fucking cocky. So smug. He knows what he is — what he does.

"If I'd fuck you, Jeno?" 

The way he says it sets something alight inside of Jeno. Something that roars in his ears. Donghyuck looks down on him and Jeno swallows, feeling his heartbeat speed up. 

"Yeah," he says. Oh, it's dangerous. Jeno knows this is nothing he's ever experienced before. He knows there's something about Donghyuck he'll never be able to put his finger on. 

Maybe Donghyuck has been waiting for this. All the times he's let Jeno see him — all the times Jeno has jerked off to Donghyuck's moans as he's being fucked. Maybe it was on purpose. 

Maybe it's a trap. 

Donghyuck smiles at him and the whole world seems to shift. 

Maybe Jeno doesn't care.

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck is beautiful. He takes Jeno to his room and undresses him slowly, digs his fingers into his skin, sends sparks of pleasure over his skin. He kisses like it's his last night on Earth and Jeno responds in turn — chasing him, trying to drink him in. 

They end up in Donghyuck's bed, the both of them naked, Jeno straddling Donghyuck's thighs. He touches his fingers to Donghyuck’s neck and Donghyuck arches underneath him — this beautiful creature, all here for him. His eyes are bright yellow and his wings are spread and he’s lying on his back, his whole body on display, every part of him glowing. Dark nipples and a narrow waist, the shadow that lurks behind him seeping across the mattress like fog on a forest floor.

It's become more and more corporeal as they kissed and now it's whole — now Jeno can feel every part of it. All the parts of Donghyuck that hurt if he thinks too long about them, that make his head spin. What he is — what he isn't — how there's something primal about his presence.

Jeno swallows. He leans in to kiss Donghyuck and there’s flash of heat — another explosion like a tiny rocket going off inside of him. The shadow swarms and twists and tiny tendrils come out to slither across his back, pulling at his waistband and sliding under it to spread across his ass. Donghyuck’s hands are on his face, holding him as he kisses him, and it’s so foreign feeling the pressure elsewhere on his body.

“What is that?” Jeno asks, pulling back and gasping.

“This?” Donghyuck asks. He feels one of the tendrils slide down and tease at his hole, a gentle pressure back and forth. Donghyuck tilts his head to the side.

“That,” Jeno says. It's so foreign and yet it sends arousal all over his body, pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“That’s me.”

“You?”

The end of whatever it is tickles against him, probing entry.

"Me. What else do you want me to say? It's me. Part of me. All of this." More of them fan out behind him, a great cloud of smoke like a thunderstorm on the horizon. Another drags along his back, a gentle caress. Like extra limbs. Extra appendages, sliding across his skin.

"What are you?" Jeno asks. Donghyuck's eyes flash and he smiles. His teeth are white and his eyes are perfectly normal and it's so disarming he forgets for a second there's a demon in his bed. The demon in his home, the demon on his doorstep. The demon he’s lived with that’s nothing like every other one he’s known — like he’s some kind of ancient magic that Jeno is only scratching the surface of.

"I'm a succubus, Jeno."

"But what...?"

Donghyuck chuckles. "I think it would break your mind if you saw me as I really was. Maybe you shouldn't ask."

Jeno shivers. Something lingers in the back of his mind — something dark, something pushing against his peripheries like fog rolling in. The tendril teasing at him applies a little more pressure and he relaxes, pushing back against it.

It goes in easily — like smoke made whole, incorporeal and yet a solid pressure all the same. It's like he's being held open by some kind of force, something he can't quite process until it takes form. Soft and gentle, sliding in and out of him with ease. It probes inside him, and below him Donghyuck is looking up at him, head tilted ever so slightly to the side, fingers running up and down his back.

Donghyuck must know how overwhelming it must feel. He's stopped touching him with everything except his hands — and even then they're almost still. He's just staring at Jeno, gauging his reaction as he slides inside of him. It's like nothing Jeno's ever experienced before (which, admittedly is a very short list). It's like being fingered but it's larger, it's wider, it's these _things_ that seem to have minds of their own but are still _Donghyuck_.

"Jeno?" Donghyuck asks. His eyes seem to bore into him and Jeno grits his teeth, trying not to moan as best he can.

"Yeah?"

Another tendril slithers up the inside of his thigh, winding it around it like a vine around a column.

"It's good?" Donghyuck asks. A second tendril joins the first, pushing into Jeno with ease. The slick trail it leaves behind lingers on his skin and he groans, gasping as he's pushed open a little more.

Jeno doesn't know how to answer that. It's new. It's foreign. It's Donghyuck inside of him, but it's not his cock it's — something else? Something he can't even comprehend, something that, by Donghyuck's admission, is impossible. Parts of him he can't see. Parts of him that undulate back and forth, fucking him and coating his insides in whatever strange fluid Donghyuck seems to produce. The counter motion and contrast between each of them is near overwhelming and Jeno digs his fingers in the sheets in an effort to stop himself from losing his fucking _mind_.

"It's a lot," he says.

Donghyuck cups his jaw with his hand and smiles. "There's a lot more to come."

Another tendril winds its way around his arm and Jeno shudders. The ones inside him move in unison, and then another joins them, pushing Jeno open more and more. It feels so fucking _good_. Jeno is shaking. He's trembling, barely able to hold himself up, and as he falls forward Donghyuck catches him, bracing him on a cloud of smoke that feels more like being suspended mid air than leaning on anything.

"Do you want to move, Jeno?" Donghyuck asks.

"No," Jeno says, through gritted teeth. It's like he's being smothered in the shadow, enveloped by it. Every brush against his skin sends sparks flying, hisses of pleasure that explode within him. "I just. Oh god."

Donghyuck strokes his thumb up and down his cheek and presses a kiss to his lips. "It's okay. I don't mind. I'll make you feel good no matter what, okay?"

Jeno nods rapidly, bucking again as the tendrils inside of him twist. He can feel them moving — god he's never going to fucking get used to this. He can feel them moving inside his ass, spreading out and probing him. Another slithers up his thigh and presses into him, and then another, and another. The tendrils contract as they slip inside and then flare out to stuff him, and he groans, feeling whatever sticky slick they're oozing squelch inside of him.

It _is_ good. It feels so fucking good — like something supernatural (which he supposes it is). Donghyuck's hands cup his face and there's tendrils sliding all over his body and he's being stretched open and fucked and it feels so fucking insane, like nothing Jeno had ever imagined. 

This must be why people kept coming back — because what other insanity would lead them to sleep with a fucking _demon_ over and over? He knows Donghyuck is probably stealing parts of soul — probably irrevocably corrupting him and making it so he'll spend an eternity in hell or something equally terrible, but Jeno honestly doesn't care right now. Holy fuck, how could he ever care? Donghyuck feels so fucking good it's like being pulled apart and remade, it's like every other time he's had sex has fucking paled in comparison to this.

"Donghyuck," he says. It comes out in a shudder, and Donghyuck presses another kiss to his lips.

"What is it?"

It's hard to get the words past his lips, but he manages. He gasps them out, clenching around the mass of tendrils currently fucking into his ass and bowing his head. "I want your cock."

"Do you now?" The shadows slithering all over him become palpable, two more sliding across his ass and cupping it. "Am I not enough for you?"

"I just..." Jeno gasps as tendril runs across his lips and then withdraws. "Please, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck hums, like he's thinking about it. Something slides up Jeno’s cheek. "Since you asked so nicely." 

It's strange to be rearranged so easily. Jeno's shaking as he's propped up by whatever psychic force Donghyuck is manipulating his limbs with. Some of the tendrils withdraw make space and others hold him open, spreading his cheeks in preparation for Donghyuck's cock. 

It's the first time he's ever even seen it, he realises. Every other time he's seen Donghyuck in various stages of undress his cock has been hidden by the shadow, but now it's in the open. 

It's not human. It's thick and ridged, the head dotted with ridges and bumps, a bulbous swell at the base and no real balls. There's a strange fluid leaking from it, and Jeno scoops it up with his fingertips and — without really thinking — proceeds to taste it.

It's… actually pretty good. The consistency is strange but the taste sparkles and suddenly Jeno is struck with a desire to gag on Donghyuck's cock — before another tendril slides up the inside of his thigh and reminds him just what's going down.

He wants it. He fucking wants it bad.

He strokes Donghyuck's cock, getting used to the way it feels in his hand, smearing the fluid all over it and running his thumb across the side of it, mapping the ridges and bumps out. His breath is shallow and his heart thunders and Donghyuck stares at him — this strange creature with his otherworldly eyes and his burning skin and the way his presence fills Jeno's senses. Everything about him is strange and somehow Jeno finds he likes it. All these new experiences — all these new feelings.

Fuck it.

Jeno shifts back. Donghyuck is still holding him up but as he shifts his grip relaxes and allows Jeno a little more freedom to line himself up. The tendrils hold him open and the sensation is still difficult to process — though they relax as Jeno lowers himself down.

God. Donghyuck's cock goes in easy. It slides in, the ease accentuated by the fluid that Donghyuck has by now coated his insides with. A few drops leak out as his cock squelches inside of him and Jeno groans, trying to adjust to the new feeling. Trying to adjust to having so _much_ inside of him. The tendrils, all the sticky fluid, and now Donghyuck's cock — this wide, hot sensation, heightened by just how stuffed he feels right now.

It's so fucking good. It's so fucking good and Jeno bows over Donghyuck's body, gritting his teeth as another tendril slides inside of him, as he feels them begin to push deeper inside of him.

"Holy shit," Jeno says. Another shadow becomes whole as it slides up his chest, and it presses against his nipple. He hisses, squirming against it, still trying to deal with the differing sensations that are sparking all over every part of his body. There's a tendril wrapped around his cock and another running across his bottom lip and Donghyuck's fingers rest on his hips and the mass of tendrils in his ass fuck into him and there's fluid _everywhere_ — leaking out of him, smeared across his skin, rubbed into his cock as he’s jerked off.

Donghyuck's hips begin to move and then it's his cock fucking into him too. Another tendril pushes inside him and he moans, unable to hold it in anymore. There's so much happening and it's so overwhelming. So much of Donghyuck is _here_ and he's being smothered in it — being stuffed to his full capacity and then taking more.

The tendril teasing at his lips suddenly pushes into his mouth and Jeno lets out a gasp that's muffled as it slithers down his throat. Donghyuck grins at him and his grip around his cock tightens, teasing back and forth across the head and making Jeno squirm as pleasure lights up all over him.

God, what _is_ Donghyuck? He's a monster and a nightmare and some kind of manifestation of all the worst parts of humanity all bundled up into this corporeal form that slithers across Jeno's skin and fills him up. Pure unbridled lust made whole, and it arcs through Jeno's body — an ecstasy he's never felt before, filling him up both physically and mentally.

He can't even moan. There's tendrils stuffing his mouth and he swallows around them and all his noises are muffled and choked and he can't say anything — he can only ride it out. Donghyuck is jerking him off and every part of him is stuffed and full and he feels like he's being pushed apart — like he's going to break in two. There's so much inside of him. He's being touched all over his body — Donghyuck's hands on his hips, parts of him teasing at his nipples, digging into his ass, running over his balls and probing his cock. There's pleasure bursting all over his body and Jeno has no idea if he's close — he just needs more.

He tries to communicate as much by digging his fingers into Donghyuck's shoulders. It must work — Donghyuck grins at him and coos — a dark sound that's more like a siren song asking Jeno to throw himself into the flames of hell. He finds himself pushed open even more, and he didn't think it was possible to be this full. He hadn't even considered it. 

The tendrils fuck into him and push deeper inside and there's a visible bulge at his stomach. Donghyuck runs a hand over where a tendril pushes against his skin then traces up, prodding at Jeno's lips, slipping his fingers into his mouth and stretching him even more, as if to make sure Jeno's aware of just how stuffed he is.

It's so much. It's so fucking much. He's exhausted and tired and he's being fucked in every hole and he's shuddering and breaking apart. He can _feel_ Donghyuck draining him — leeching off the pleasure that's overflowing from his senses — and he doesn't even care. It's the best he's ever felt — it's the best and then more. He's never been this full in his life and Donghyuck is pushing at him from the inside and stuffing his throat and stretching his ass and every part of him is being teased and probed and he tries to cry out but it's choked by the smoke holding down his tongue, swallowed whole as he locks up and comes, spilling all over his stomach in spurts. Donghyuck holds him on top of him, still fucking into him, still with his fingers in his mouth, _another_ tendril pressing inside his ass, pushing him open more than he'd ever even thought possible — and Jeno shakes and whines as exhaustion pulls at him. 

He's spent, he should be done — but he's still being fucked into, and he still wants more.

There's so much pressure inside of him, so much pleasure still being teased out of him and it's like all his nerve endings are alight. It's like someone wraps a hand around his gut and wrenches at it and there's tears welling in his eyes and he still wants more and more — more of whatever hellish magic flows through Donghyuck's black blood, more of whatever he's filling him with. More of his cock, the shadow that he commands as easily as his own limbs. His eyes are aglow and Jeno feels like he's going to burst apart, the keen edge of having already come searing across his skin as Donghyuck _wrenches_ another orgasm from him, another slew of cum that dribbles down Jeno's cock and drops onto Donghyuck’s sweat slick stomach. 

Donghyuck. Holy shit, _Donghyuck_. He’s on fire and his wings are spread across the bed — larger than they’ve ever been before, pointed edges and skin red as blood — and he’s basically using Jeno like a ragdoll as he fucks and stuffs him, bouncing him on top of him and fucking into him with the mass of undulating tendrils that are stuffing his ass and leaking inside of him.

Jeno can't whine. He can't gasp. There's so many noises he wants to make that he can't — he wants Donghyuck to know how good he feels but surely he must already know. It isn't enough. 

Jeno's come twice and he's sobbing and choking and he still wants more — he wants to beg for it, to be taken apart until all he knows is the feeling of being filled to the brim. The tendril teasing at his cock runs back and forth across the head and it must be some kind of spell — some kind of aphrodisiac that wafts across Donghyuck's skin, that's written in his bones — that keeps him hard, that keeps him going.

He's so sure he's going to break. Donghyuck is fucking into him and stuffing him and he can feel fluid leaking from his ass, the sloppy strokes of his cock sloshing it around inside of him. He’s shuddering and he wonders if Donghyuck will ever come — or if he’ll just use him like this, drain him until he’s on the brink of collapse, take his pleasure and turn it into his lifeforce.

Jeno would let him, he thinks. It flashes through his mind as something spurts inside of him — as fluid escapes from the corners of his lips, dribbling across his chin. He’s so stuffed — so fucking swollen — that it’s just starting to leak out of him now.

Donghyuck must come. It surely must be it. He feels something warm inside of him — an intense rush of heat and wetness and everything just seems to _glow_. It’s like sparks behind his eyes, like someone picks him up and pulls him towards the ceiling. Donghyuck makes a noise that isn’t human and fluid pours out of Jeno’s mouth — the tendrils stuffed between his lips not enough to hold it inside of him. 

The ones inside his ass seem to do a better job. Whatever Donghyuck is pumping into him fills up every part of him and where once he could see himself being fucked from the inside out instead there’s a swollen bulge, every part of him stuffed with the sticky slick that constitutes Donghyuck’s cum. The tendrils in his mouth retreat and Jeno can breathe all of a sudden — he can breathe and he can gasp and groan and whine and let out all the noises he’s been holding inside, a torrent of begging and pleading that stills as he trails off into a keening whine.

Donghyuck is almost sparkling. His skin is full of colour and healthy and as the parts of him seem to recede into his body he empties himself inside of Jeno, pushing as deep as he possibly can and stuffing him so he's so bloated he just feels like he's going to burst. He feels a few dribbles escape the mass of tendrils stuffing him up, but Donghyuck is still twitching, his hips stuttering as he holds Jeno still, making sure he receives every last drop before letting him slump down. 

_God_. He's fucking exhausted. It's like every kind of post orgasmic tiredness rolled into one and then some, like he's tired down to his very soul. Jeno's eyes shut and he falls forward, cum still dripping out of every hole, every part of him calling for sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


It's warm. When he wakes it's warm and dark, the sheets wrapped around him and the curtains shut. He's in his own bed and he's still naked and he's still sore and parts of him are sticky but he's no longer bloated and full. He's empty. Normal, he supposes. 

It's a little disorienting. He'd been on top of Donghyuck and now he's here, whatever Donghyuck had pumped him full of gone. He groans and stretches, feeling his body ripple with ache. The door cracks open and Donghyuck's head pokes in. His eyes glow yellow in the dark and the light that spills in is a warm orange, like flames from the hearth. 

"You're awake," he says. "You only slept for a few hours. I didn't drain too much." 

"You didn't drain too much?"

Jeno finds his voice is dry and raspy and he coughs at the end of the sentence. Donghyuck lingers in the doorframe, mostly just a cut out shadow. 

"Yeah," he says. "I promise. Didn't want to kill you."

"You…" Jeno is at a loss for words. 

"It's a joke," Donghyuck says, laughing softly. "I won't ever kill you. I quite like you. I have enough control over my powers to never kill without intent." 

"Back that up a little," Jeno says. "You kill people _and_ you quite like me?" 

"What's so surprising about that?" 

"You just… did all that to me," Jeno starts. He doesn't know where he's going. He's still tired and it still weighs heavy on him and his body just feels fucking weird — like he's been turned inside out, wrung out, then put right way around again. 

"Yeah," Donghyuck says. "I did." 

Jeno breathes out. His eyes are drifting shut and he can see something floating around Donghyuck — a second skin, a shifting darkness that has its own footsteps. 

"Maybe y' should do it again," Jeno mumbles. Donghyuck laughs. 

"Get some rest. Talk to me about it later." 

He nods. He nods and rolls over, sinking into the sheets, curling into himself. There's a demon in his house, and Jeno's seen and felt every inch of him — and he finds, in the end, that he's quite alright. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lets all go to hell together 💖


End file.
